K&R Oneshots
by Rubi13
Summary: These are little oneshots based on Karl from Hellboy and Rubi from the game WET. Please no hates or flames just having fun! will add more stories soon :
1. Chapter 1

This is a oneshots please no flames :) I tried my very best just a lil story please no hating! Enjoy!

Rubi slammed the door shut to her (thier) room. She had just gotten in another heated argument. Maybe this time he was serious. Oh right... I should probably tell you what happened.

Rubi Malone, gun for hire, lived with the one and only crazy, ninja, undead Nazi zombie, Karl R. Kroenen. After the defeat of Grigori Rasputin, they decided to settle in thier

old mansion in Munich, Karl's hometown. Even thought Rubi flew to America and had another temporary home, Germany was her true home. Karl, who hated it when she left

to the U.S. would always try to convince her to stay with him in Germany and give up her work. "I have a life. Im not going to just sit here and mope my life away. This is what

I want Karl no matter how much you like it or not. I cant live with the fear of getting caught by Hellboy and his gang. They might be still looking for us. This is my life." Rubi

always told him the same thing. He slammed his fist on the table in a fit of random rage. They were down in the basement where he spent most of his time working on new

experiments and such. Rubi laughed it was funny whenever he threw little fits like a child. "Karl, you know it will only be for a while. Its not like Im going there forever. What do

I always tell you?" He looked down and sloped his shoulders not answering. She shook her head and came closer to him, "I will always return here to you. You are my life and

I will never ever leave you. I promise not to get hurt too bad. This will always be my home and I always come back to you. Theres no way in hell anything or anyone will keep

us apart." Rubi got closer until she gave him a tight hug. He refused to look at her still, lifting his head and looking to the side. Rubi chuckled knowing that behind his mask he

was surely looking at her with his crystal blue eyes. She let go of him and turned to leave but was stopped when Karl pulled her close into a tighter squeeze. "I love you too."

she said.


	2. Chapter 2

OK! Second chapter! Hope you like it :)

He looked at her when she slept. Thinking back to the days when they met. It was like a dream though, so distant. Rubi was a strong, beautiful, hard-headed, ignorant,

smart, and crazy woman, he loved it. Even through their intense arguments he loved it when she got physical. Sometimes he would start one just to see her reactions and

because he loved it when she got angry. It excited him in every way. There was once a time when she went as far as to shooting him but he was too fast and restrained

her on the ground which soon led to something more intimate. He loved the long moments there was when he just held her in his arms and no words were spoken. Loving

the fact that she stayed with him throughout everything for this long. Well of course, wasnt she _HIS_? Rubi had many chances to just leave him but chose to stay each and

every time. He loved everything about her. What she looked like, smelled like, the way she walked, fought, slept. EVERYTHING. I guess you could say he loved the

woman. He knew she felt the same way by the way she treated him. Everytime he did her good she did something three times better. She was always trying to compete

with his love for her. Any time he showed affection she would get wild and show him how much she wanted more. Rubi never ever felt threatened by her lover. She knew

he would never hurt her in any way. Yes they fought but isnt that what you did when you were in love? She loved him very much in every way also. The way he would

carress her face when they lay in bed in silence, staring into each others eye. Others would find his features gruesome but the only thing that popped in her mind when she

looked at him was _pure beauty_ in his own way. He was in no way possible scary or fearful to her. He was hers. There was nothing that could seperate the two. Even

when Ilsa tried to corrupt their love they grew closer to each other. Love was not a big enough word that would describe what they had for each other. Rubi NEEDED him

to complete her and the same went for Karl. She once promised to never stop loving him even through hell and back and back again. They were always meant for each

other and that was just the way it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter :) Here we go

"Karl!" Once he heard that tone of voice, he knew he had to run for his life. He knew he was in trouble with the very angry woman. There were many places tin the

house to hide maybe she wasnt thinking straight when she was mad and he maybe had a chance of getting away. You see, there were only two things in life that made

Rubi really pissed off. One, flying and two, a missing desert eagle 50 cal. No one fucked with her babies. Her guns were her life and there was no way to take to them

away from her without her noticing them. Rubi knew Karl fancied her guns but he prefered katanas and swords over anything else. Karl quickly found a hidden room

that he hoped she didnt know about. It was between two huge rooms. The door looked like part of the wall and there was a certain way of opening it. He stood still in

the room by the door and heard faint footsteps approaching down the hall of the empty mansion. Rubi sensed he was somewhere close, she smirked, "come out, come

out wherever you are you big baby!" Rubi slowed her pace. Karl slowly started to back away from the door shaking his head, "No no no. Go away..." He stood in

complete silence waiting for something to finally happen. Nothing happened, he breathed a sigh of relief. When he went to take a step, something cold pressed to the

side of his head. Then there was a whisper next to his ear, "You think too loud." _Shit._ Rubi walked from behind him and now stood facing him with her shotgun still

pointed at his head. She glared at him and snarled, "Now where the fuck is my gun?" He stood shocked. "How the hell did she get in here without him knowing?" He

thought. "Fine. Dont wanna talk? Then well do this the really hard way." She dropped her gun and quickly swiped him from under his feet and he fell right on his back.

Before he could get himself up she already was straddling him on the ground. With his arms pinned and her legs squeezing his sides, she lowered to his face, "Now I

wonder where it could be?" He didnt like the sound of that... at first. He felt her hot breath on his neck which made him shiver. At this point he gave up and let take

control. Her hands slithered on his chest then down his chest to his abdomen and stopped. She looked at him with a sly smile then slid her hands to his pants, "Hm lets

see what we got here." Rubis wicked grin and whispering voice excited him even more. She stopped all of a sudden. He saw her reach behind her and pull out a small

dagger. He heard her _giggle?_ Rubi never giggled and he couldnt believe his blood-thirsty companion was acting this way. Nevertheless, he liked it. Then he felt a sharp

pain on his right wrist as she slid the dagger here and there over his body leaving little slits. Rubi bent down and started to nibble at his neck. Karl was in pure extacy.

She sat back up and hungrily eyed his waist area. Licking her lips she tore his belt off with eagerness. Knowing where this was headed Karl just folded his hands behind

his head. Rubi on the other hand had different plans. She lay

fully on top of him now. As she stared in his eyes, her empty hand slid down his pants, he gasped, she smiled even more. There she felt a hard... thick... smoothe...gun.

Triumph. She pulled out her precious baby and jumped off of Karl. Gleeing with joy she walked away but paused and looked down. Karl held on her ankle and looked up at

Rubi with almost begging eyes. Rubi scoffed, "Oh did I do that?" She shook off his hand and walked away, leaving the poor man lying there helpless. He quickly sat up and

looked for his belt muttering to himself, "Revenge my sweet angel... revenge."


	4. Chapter 4

Kaye chapter 4 here you are :)

Death was something Rubi did not fear. She could get hurt a million times and not die but it sure hurt like a bitch. Rubi even tried to kill herself to see what would

happen and to prove she was human. But the thing was, she wasnt an ordinary human. The result... still alive. Was she not able to _ever_ die? Would she have to live on

_forever_? She knew one thing for sure... she wasnt getting any older either. Maybe she was stuck in time or maybe that son of a bitch Grigori's black magic had a lot to

do with it. Fuck that. Why did he get to die and not her? If it was so simple why couldnt she be capable of dying. Not that she was really wanting to die with a passion,

she just felt it was her time to go. Nothing important had to be done here on earth. Who wants to spend their whole life killing as a living? Of course there was one

thing, person, in which she lived for. This man was her everything. he was her other half. She made sure to remind him every single day that she loved him. Sure he was

cold hearted, well in fact he didnt even have a heart. He was menacing, pure evil, just not human, but that didnt stop her from loving him. In ways that no other could

possibly see or understand, he showed how truly in love he was with her too. He knew that he loved her from the start and that feeking would never ever fade. He was

stuck with her for eternity. There were some times he tried to go as far as to kill her but failed because the little thing called love stopped him. There was no getting rid

of his precious Rubi. She also completed him and he was willing to stick with her forever. He loved when she would whisper, "I love you Karl."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Karl isn't sure what he wants. A lot has been flowing through his head. He looks at his

katanas, then at the sleeping beauty next to them. Then once again he repeats the same action.

One minute he comes up to the room to retrieve his katanas and the next he gets distracted by

Rubi who is sound asleep. He cant keep his eyes off of her for a second. He swore she got

sexier every second. His mind went ballistic once he saw her. Its only been three days sinse she

came back from another assassination. Most of the times she was out he hardly noticed her but

a weird feeling of NEED would overcome his body. That was when he realized he missed his

Rubi. Sure she would always return back to him but somehow he knew there would be those

feelings again. It wasn't like he didn't trust her, it was a feeling of the unknown and how he

knew he couldn't protect her when she wasn't there. He finally made up his mind. Walking

towards the bed, he picked up his katanas and set them aside on a table. He quietly slid on the

bed next to the woman and gently stroked her hair whispering, "those can wait."


End file.
